


Kiss

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 44. Mezool was curious about something and they needed some distraction after what has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

The day grew to night, and the four of them returned to the mansion. Kazari have not returned yet, despite that she doubted any of them would accept him back so easily. Once again Kazari have used them to get what he wanted, not only did he regained all of his cores—but he also got  _another few pieces_  of her cores as well as Ankh's. She could not say she was pleased about that.  
  
And Ankh, considering he had been going against a  _former ally_ ... she wondered about his well-being. Not only that, but she did notice Ankh not looking very well himself.   
  
Mezool walked into the room as she spotted Ankh sleeping on the four-poster bed in the middle of the room. She slowly climbed onto the bed and made her way towards Ankh. She knelt over him as strands of her hair landed on his face. Ankh opened his eyes.  
  
“Mezool!” Ankh cried in alarm as Mezool's human face smiled back at him. “W-what... g-get off me!”  
  
Mezool chuckled.  
  
“Don't be alarmed. I'm not going to do anything bad to you. I'm just...  _concerned_ . So how are you feeling, Ankh? You have after all spent a long time with that OOO boy before.”  
  
Ankh looked away.  
  
“That's... none of your business.”  
  
“I wonder...” she said as she gently patted his face so that Ankh would turn towards her again. “Hey Ankh, have you ever tried kissing someone using that body of yours?”  
  
xxx   
  
Ankh could barely register his shock before Mezool's lips captured his own. Without meaning to, Ankh closed his eyes as his body responded to the kiss earnestly. Ankh deepened the kiss to his own surprise as he pulled Mezool closer to himself.   
  
 _Why is it? Why Mezool?_  He caught himself wondering yet he did not stop himself. He rolled over before pulling himself from the kiss.  
  
“Enough!”  
  
Mezool grinned. “Are you sure? You seemed to be enjoying it regardless.”  
  
Ankh frowned as he stared down towards her grinning face. He moved away as Mezool slowly sit back up. Mezool moved closer towards him before draping her arms over his shoulders.  
  
“Hey, tell me. What did you feel just now?  _This_  heart had been beating hard after all and your face is red.”  
  
Ankh looked away, ignoring the fact Mezool's hand was straddling his chest freely.  
  
“I don't want to tell you!”  
  
Mezool chuckled before resting her head over his shoulders. She smiled as she felt Ankh's body shivering when her breath brushed over the side of his neck.  
  
“You cheapskate.”


End file.
